


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 入尘





	Garage

【曦瑶】入尘 

温热的唇舌再度压了上来，这次不再满足于蜻蜓点水般的碰触，而是急切地撬开齿关，在口腔内胡乱的舔弄。二人的气息交缠在一处，都有些不稳。

金光耀被吻得有些腰软，继而被一阵大力抱起，直直往床榻走去。

他看了一眼蓝曦臣的表情，那张向来温柔亲和的脸上此时包含隐忍与情欲，而这样的泽芜君，只有他一人见过。

蓝曦臣哑声道：“阿瑶。”

他的声音很轻，气流如羽毛一般划过耳畔，有一点痒。

金光瑶破罐子破摔，手臂挡在眼前：“二哥......”

衣袍被人胡乱扯开，大片雪白柔嫩的肌肤暴露在空气之中。蓝曦臣的手没有停下，从小腹慢慢往下摸。他的动作很慢，挑起的火却是炽热的。

亵裤随即也被粗暴的扒下来，金光瑶赤裸的躺在蓝曦臣身下，嘴唇红肿眼角带泪，一副仍人索取的模样。他受不住那有如实质的眼神，浑身泛起不正常的红。原本的三分清醒也被两世皆求不得的意难平灼烧殆尽，变得昏沉，变得迷醉。

淡淡的酒气弥漫在散着冷香的床笫之间，金光瑶很干脆的放弃思考，双腿分开，将私处彻底展露在心上人面前。

男人的喘息一瞬间变得很粗重，他一手去抚弄那根已经颤巍巍抬头的玉茎，还要去捕捉嫣红的唇舌，撷取甜美的津液。

情欲的海洋彻底淹没了两人，蓝曦臣从未有过房事，动作也只是凭着直觉套弄。可心上人抚弄自己的刺激已经足够，几声压抑不住的呻吟从他喉间漏出来，又甜又软。

金光瑶被摸得软了身子，腿上还不老实的要去蹭男人的胯下，果不其然已经是一包硬烫。蓝曦臣被他放荡的动作刺激，一边和人接吻一边脱自己的衣服。

二人坦陈相见。蓝曦臣身上的肌肉饱满而不夸张，柔韧的覆盖在比例完美的躯体上，腿间的粗长男物已经完全勃起，紫红色的一根，直直抵在小腹上。

金光瑶的喉结情难自禁地上下滚动了一下，下意识伸手想要去摸，却被半路拦截，双手都被蓝曦臣束缚，高高压在头顶。一只大手掐住他的腿根将其分的更开，接着，那根硬物便抵着臀缝想要往里进。金光瑶一下吓得脸色发白，这种分量的东西要硬是往里进，自己少说十天半个月都下不了床。

他咬咬牙，温声道：“二哥，你别......你松开手，我自己弄。”

男人不知听清没有，狠狠吮吸了一下艳红色的舌尖，手上的力道送了不少。金光瑶忍着巨大的羞耻心，去摸床头那盒冬日用的脂膏。

他翻了个身背对着蓝曦臣，腰身下沉，臀部高高抬起，沾了脂膏的手指往身后探去。穴口附近已经被男人的腺液弄得湿漉漉的，脂膏抹在上面一下就融化开来。

一根手指揉开肛口，缓缓的探了进去。探索自己体内的动作实在太过火，遑论身后还有一双眼睛正盯着面前旖旎的美景。

蓝曦臣觉得自己似乎是在做一场梦，梦里自己的三弟赤身裸体的背对自己，雪白挺翘的圆球此刻被分开，露出中间含着手指的粉嫩穴口。

手指一根根增加，伴着抽插的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。金光瑶吞下一声喘息，正想开口说已经可以，便有一个柔软又粗糙的东西舔上他还没闭合的后穴。

“啊！二，二哥......别，不要......啊......”

金光瑶嘴里的呻吟再也控制不住，太过的刺激让他头皮发麻，眼角沁出许多泪水。

蓝曦臣的舌头舔过柔嫩的肛口，又继续往里面探。高热湿润的穴肉层层叠叠的包裹上来，粗粝的舌尖则将穴道的每一处都仔细照顾到，模拟性交的动作不断抽动。

被舔穴的羞耻感到达顶峰，一想到后面那处含着一条男人的舌头，而且还是自己的二哥，举世皆誉的泽芜君蓝曦臣在肆意蹂躏自己脆弱的穴道，他就再也忍不住，背德感全部化为快感，前方挺立的性器在无人触碰的情况下射出道道白浊。

金光瑶喘着气，没有继续跪趴着的力气，在床上软成一滩水。

蓝曦臣将浑身泛红的人翻过来，随即扶住已经硬到发疼的粗长肉根，抵住还张着小口的湿润小穴。

私处被侵犯的感觉极其明显，浑圆的龟头劈开柔软的穴道，直直进入了完全超乎想象的深处，不断蠕动的肠肉与男根紧密贴合，金光瑶甚至能清晰的感受出上面一条条凸出的青筋脉络。

他闭上眼，两腿盘在男人强劲有力的腰上，心里想着这次是真的栽了。

蓝曦臣被身下人娇媚的呻吟弄得再也控制不住，扶住那纤细的腰肢便开始大力抽动起来。脂膏混着肠液把穴道弄得湿哒哒的，柔滑的肠肉紧紧裹着自己的男根，爽得头皮发麻。肛口很紧，每次抽插便带出来一点点翻出的肠肉，像一张不停吮吸的小嘴。

后穴的快感源源不断地袭来，男人的技术并不好，但胜在那东西很粗很长，总能不经意间狠狠磨过花心，插到很深的地方。金光瑶被插的头脑一片空白，下意识的扭着腰迎合男人的动作，让肉棒插得更深。

胸前两颗粉嫩的乳头也没有被冷落，蓝曦臣含着一颗，手上还揉捏着一颗，全都弄得红通通，挺立在雪白的胸脯上，像两朵盛放的红梅。

他的声音很沙哑：“阿瑶，以后还躲着我么？”

金光瑶愣了一下，才反应过来症结所在，只是快感来到一半忽然中断，这滋味实在太过难缠，以至于声音里都掺着哭腔：“不躲了，不躲了。二哥，夫君，快给我。”

似乎是被这一声“夫君”给刺激到，后穴里的男根抽插的动作没有减缓，反而越来越快，就像是找到了诀窍一般，每一下都狠狠地撞在穴内最痒的地方。金光瑶发出一声短促的尖叫，随即头脑一片空白，竟是又去了一次。

高潮时不断剧烈收缩的甬道显然也给蓝曦臣带来极大的快感，他猛力抽插几下，将自己抵在最深处射了出来。

男人滚烫的液体不断涌入肠道的感觉带着诡异的快感，金光瑶在失去意识的最后一瞬间，脑子里忽然冒出一个想法。  
要是早知道蓝曦臣酒后会这样，自己以前干脆也不帮他挡酒就好了。


End file.
